


Flight

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  She's supposed to watch over him.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns absolutely all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

She was supposed to watch him.

 _"Ran Fan, come with me, it'll be fun!"_

She was supposed to make sure he'd be safe.

 _"It's my own invention." How boastful he'd been. She'd pretended not to be impressed - even if he was her prince and the painted silk wings were beautiful. "Like kites - I'll soar above the castle walls and the Emperor will be so impressed, he'll make me his heir!"_

But the wings weren't strong enough to hold him up and he crashed to the ground.

* * *

Ran Fan watches the homunculus out of the corner of her eye, wondering just what game her prince was playing at. He always thought his wings were big enough to protect not only himself but all Yao Clan, too.

She could only wait for him to fall again.


End file.
